Stan Lee
Stan Lee (* 28. Dezember 1922 als Stanley Martin Lieber in New York; † 12. November 2018 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war einer der bedeutendsten Comicautoren überhaupt. Zusammen mit Jack Kirby und Steve Ditko schuf er unzählige Comicreihen. Die wohl bekannteste ist Spider-Man. Er war meist mit Cameoauftritten in Marvelproduktionen beschäftigt. Auftritte in Nicht-Marvel-Produktionen * Comic Book Superheroes Unmasked: Er wurde über Comics interviewt. * Eureka - Die geheime Stadt: Als Dr. Lee, ein Experte für Gamma-Strahlung. * Mallrats: Als er selbst. * Die Simpsons: Als er selbst. * Heroes (Serie): Als Busfahrer. * The Big Bang Theory (S03E16): Sheldon Cooper dringt in Lees Haus ein, der daraufhin eine Einstweilige Verfügung gegen Sheldon Cooper erwirkt. * Chuck: Als er selbst * Video Game High School (Webserie, S02E01): als Richter Stan L33t (ab 17:20). * Return to Nuke 'Em High Volume 1: Als er selbst, als Ansager vor dem Film. * Plötzlich Prinzessin 2: Als Ehrengast, der Englisch durch Lesen von Comics gelernt hat. * Super Power Beatdown Episode 17: Als Zeitungsleser, der sich vom Kampf zwischen Spider-Man und Darth Maul gestört fühlt (ab 9:45). * Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Als er selbst Auftritte in Marvel-Produktionen *X-Men: Als Hot-Dog-Verkäufer an einem Strand. *Spider-Man: Als Festivalbesucher. *Spider-Man 2: Als Fußgänger. *Daredevil: Als Mann, der von dem jungen Matt Murdock gerettet wird, während er am Straßenrand eine Zeitung liest. *Hulk: Als Wachmann. *Spider-Man 3: Als Fußgänger mit Sprachrolle. *Fantastic Four: Als Postbote Willie. *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer: Als er selbst. Er darf nicht auf die Hochzeit, weil man ihm nicht glaubt, dass er Stan Lee ist. *X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand: Er bewässert den Rasen eines Vorgartens. *Iron Man: Er wird mit Hugh Hefner verwechselt. *Der unglaubliche Hulk: Als Mann, der eine Limonade mit Bruce Banners Blut trinkt. *Iron Man 2: Als US-Talkmaster Larry King. *Thor: Als Fahrer eines Trucks, mit dessen Hilfe er Mjolnir bewegen will. *Captain America: The First Avenger: Als hochrangiger Offizier sitzt er bei der Verleihung von Steves Tapferkeitsmedallie in der ersten Reihe und sagt, als ein Mann nach draußen kommt, der nicht Cap ist, "Ich dachte, er wäre etwas größer". *Marvel's The Avengers: Als ungläubiger schachspielender Mann in einer Nachrichtensendung. *The Amazing Spider-Man: Als Bibliothekar, der Bücher abstempelt und dabei Musik hört, während Spider-Man im Hintergrund gegen den Lizard kämpft *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S01E13 "Zug um Zug"): Als Fahrgast im Zug, der Coulsons Undercover-Identität kommentiert. *Iron Man 3: Als Juror bei einer "Miss-Wahl" *Thor: The Dark Kingdom: Als ein Mann in einer Nervenklinik, der von Dr. Selvig seinen Schuh zurückhaben möchte. *The Return of the First Avenger: Als Museumswärter. *The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro : Als Gast bei Peters und Gwens Abschlussfeier. *Guardians of the Galaxy: Als alter Mann, der mit einer jungen Frau flirtet. *Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu: Als Synchronsprecher von Freds Vater. Des Weiteren sieht der Charakter aus wie Stan Lee. *Marvel's Agent Carter (S01E04, "Bedrohte Zukunft"): Als Kunde eines Schuhputzstands, der sich dort von Howard Stark die Sport-Sektion der Zeitung leiht. *Avengers: Age of Ultron: Als Gast bei der Party im Avengers-Tower, der von einem alkoholischen Getränk aus Asgard trinkt. *Marvel's Daredevil: Auf einem Bild an der Rückwand der Polizeiwache (S01E13, "Daredevil"). *Ant-Man: Als Barkeeper am Ende des Films. *Deadpool: Als Ansager in einem Strip-Club. *The First Avenger: Civil War: Als Paketzusteller. *X-Men Apocalypse: Als Passant, der die Atomrakete sieht. *Doctor Strange: Buspassagier, als Doctor Strange und Mordo in der Spiegeldimension sind. *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Während Rocket, Groot, Yondu und Kraglin auf dem Weg zu Egos Planeten sind, fliegen sie an den Beobachtern vorbei, die Stan Lees Geschichten lauschen. Dabei bezieht er sich auf seinen Auftritt in The First Avenger: Civil War. In einer der After-Credits-Szenen haben die Beobachter genug von ihm und lassen ihn alleine zurück. *Spider-Man: Homecoming: Als alter Mann, der sich zusammen mit weiteren Nachbarn bei Spider-Man beschwert. *Thor: Tag der Entscheidung: Als Friseur der Gladiatoren auf dem Planeten Sakaar. *Black Panther: Als Spieler in einem Casino, der er alle Gewinne von T`Challa einsackt. *Avengers: Infinity War: Als Busfahrer der Peters Klasse bei einem Schulausflug fährt. *Deadpool 2: als Graffiti-Zeichnung auf einer Gebäudewand. *Marvel’s Runaways: als Chauffeur der Teenager und als Passant, der aus einer Pizzeria kommt. *Ant-Man and the Wasp: als er selbst, der, nachdem sein Auto geschrumpft wurde, feststellt, dass er es in den ‘60ern übertrieben hat. *Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger: als Gemälde an der Wand. *Venom: als Passant mit einem Hund. *Captain Marvel: als er selbst, wie er das Drehbuch zum Film "Mallrats" liest. *Avengers: Endgame: als junger Mann, fährt in einem Auto an einer Militärstation vorbei und schreit: "Make love not war" Trivia * Stan Lee wollte seinen Geburtsnamen, Stanley Martin Lieber, für einen großen Roman aufbewahren. Er verkürzte seinen Namen auf Stan Lee, damit sein echter Name nicht für diese Comichefte verschwendet werden würde. Zu dem großen Roman ist es durch den großen Erfolg seiner Comicfiguren allerdings nie gekommen. * Mit 17 Jahren war er der jüngste Redakteur im Comicbereich und war maßgeblich am Erfolg von Marvel (damals Timely Publications) beteiligt. * Seine erste veröffentlichte Arbeit war eine Textseite in einem Captain America Comic aus dem Jahre 1941, die er mit Stan Lee unterschrieb. * Nach dem Popularitätsverlust von Comics nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg erwog er, das Comicschreiben aufzugeben. Nachdem aber DC das Superheldengenre Ende der 1950er wiederbelebte, gab Martin Goodman, der damalige Verleger von Marvel, Stan Lee den Auftrag ein neues Superheldenteam zu erschaffen. Lees Frau gab ihm den Rat, Geschichten zu schreiben, die er selbst lesen wollte und sich nicht auf die Konventionen des Genres beschränkten. Lee folgte dem Rat seiner Frau und erschuf 1961 gemeinsam mit Jack Kirby die Fantastic Four. * Er erfand neben vielen Marvel-Charakteren auch den „Marvel-style of comic scripting", ''eine Art des Textens, bei der statt eines vollständigen Skriptes eine Zusammenfassung der Geschichte erstellt wird. Ein erfahrener Zeichner baut dann die Zusammenfassung auf die geforderte Seitenzahl aus und der Autor fügte die Texte und Dialoge ein. Dadurch wurden die Zeichner zu Co-Autoren, wodurch aber nicht immer genau zugeordnet werden konnte, wer genau neue Figu * 1971 reformierte er den Comic Code, eine Selbstzensur, die seit Jahren gewisse Themen in Comic, die als jugendgefährdend eingestuft wurden, verbot. Lee wurde vom US-Gesundheitsministerium um eine Spider-Man-Geschichte gebeten, die die Gefahr von Drogen deutlich macht. Die ''CCA (Comic Code Authority) verweigerte allerdings ihr Siegel, obwohl es eine Geschichte gegen Drogen war. Marvel brachte den Comic ohne das Siegel auf dem Markt. Er wurde trotz des fehlenden Siegels gekauft und hoch gelobt. Die CCA lockerte daraufhin den Comic Code. * 2001 arbeitete Stan Lee zum allerersten Mal für DC. Er erschuf die Serie „Just Imagine Stan Lee creating…“, wo er viele DC-Charaktere neu interpretierte. * Durch seine vielen Cameo-Auftritte in Marvel-Filmen kam die Theorie auf, dass er in allen Filmen stets den Marvel-Charakter Uatu the Watcher gespielt habe. Uatu ist eine von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby erfundene Figur, die die wichtigsten Ereignisse im Universum beobachtet. Diese Theorie wurde jedoch dementiert. Stan Lees Auftritt in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 kann jedoch als eine Hommage an diese Theorie angesehen werden, denn dort trifft er auf Uatu und die anderen Beobachter. Galerie Marvel-Filme Stan Lee X-Men.png|Cameo in "X-Men". Stan Lee Spider-Man.jpg|Cameo in "Spider-Man". Stan Lee Spider-Man 2.jpg|Cameo in "Spider-Man 2". Stan Lee Daredevil.jpg|Cameo in "Daredevil". Stan Lee Hulk2.png|Cameo in "Hulk". Stan Lee Spider-Man 3.jpg|Cameo in "Spider-Man 3". Stan Lee Fantastic Four.jpg|Cameo in Fantastic Four. Stan Lee Fantastic Four 2.png|Cameo in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Stan Lee X-Men 3.jpg|Cameo in "X-Men: Der Letzte Widerstand". Stan Lee Amazing Spider-Man.png|Cameo in The Amazing Spider-Man. Stan Lee Amazing Spider-Man 2.png|Cameo in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Stan Lee Baymax.png|Cameo in "Baymax". Stan Lee Deadpool.png|Cameo in "Deadpool". Stan Lee X-Men 6.png|Cameo in "X-Men: Apocalypse". Stan Lee Deadpool 2 Teaser.jpg|Cameo in dem "Deadpool 2 Teaser". Cameos im MCU Stan Lee Iron Man.png|Cameo in Iron Man. Stan Lee Hulk.png|Cameo in Der unglaubliche Hulk. Stan Lee Iron Man 2.png|Cameo in Iron Man 2. Stan Lee Thor.png|Cameo in Thor. Stan Lee Captain America.png|Cameo in Captain America: The First Avenger. Stan Lee Avengers.png|Cameo in Marvel's The Avengers. Stan Lee Iron Man 3.png|Cameo in Iron Man 3. Stan Lee Thor 2.png|Cameo in Thor: The Dark Kingdom. Stan Lee Captain America 2.png|Cameo in The Return of the First Avenger. Stan Lee Agents of SHIELD.png|Cameo in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Stan Lee Guardians of the Galaxy.png|Cameo in Guardians of the Galaxy. Stan Lee Avengers Age of Ultron.png|Cameo in "Avengers: Age of Ultron". Stan Lee Ant-Man.png|Cameo in "Ant-Man". Stan Lee Captain America Civil War.jpg|Cameo in "Captain America: Civil War". Stan Lee Doctor Strange.png|Cameo in "Doctor Strange". Stan Lee Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 2.png|Cameo in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Stan Lee Spider-Man Homecoming.png|Cameo in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Stan Lee Thor Ragnarok.jpg|Cameo in Thor: Tag der Entscheidung. Stan Lee Black Panther.jpg|Cameo in Black Panther. Stan Lee Avengers Infinity War.png|Cameo in Avengers: Infinity War. en:Stan Lee es:Stan Lee (Tierra-1218) fr:Stan Lee nl:Stan Lee pl:Stan Lee pt-br:Stan Lee Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich